Evocation Bloodline
You harness eldritch forces with amazing finesse while funneling energies with devastating effect. Unlike others that rely on simply harnessing the energy for destructive ends, you seek not only to direct the energy but master the nuances most fail to recognize. Raw power fuels your very body, with the eldritch energies that surround you pulse within your very blood. Spells Arcana When casting any spell from the school of evocation that causes variable damage, any natural damage die rolls of 1 are treated as 2 for purposes of calculating the overall damage. Abilities Arcane Strike (Su) At 1st level, you gain Arcane Strike as a bonus feat. You may sacrifice a spell slot as an immediate action to gain an attack and damage bonus equal to the spell level sacrificed (maximum of +5) prior to your next attack. Energetic Defense (Sp) At 3rd level, you may create a personal field of energy (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic; determined when this power is initiated) as a standard action that lasts a number of rounds equal to ½ your class level. Anyone attacking you with a melee or natural attack (including an unarmed attack or touch attack) suffers 1d6 points of damage based on the energy chosen. Spell resistance does apply. The attacker is allowed a Reflex save with a DC equal to 10 + ½ your class level + your Charisma modifier to reduce the damage by half. You may dismiss this effect as a move action and you may this power a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Animated Weapon (Su) At 9th level, you may cause one melee weapon to spring to life and attack a designated target within 30 feet of you, using your caster level + your Charisma modifier for the attack with no penalties based on proficiency though size restrictions apply. Initiating this power is a standard action and lasts for a number of rounds equal to your class level. The weapon attacks the designated target once per round, but may be redirected to another target within range as a move action. The weapon must be in your possession or grasped by you when you initiate this ability. An opponent may attempt to grapple the weapon against your CMD, but the weapon may still attack and damage the grappler unless it is successfully pinned. The weapon may be sundered normally. You may only use this power on one weapon at a time but may use this power a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Initiating this power on another weapon immediately ends the effect of a previously animated weapon which falls to the ground or within the grasp of an enemy if grappled. You may not empower the selected weapon with any bonuses granted by your Arcane Strike power. Magnification (Su) At 15th level, you may apply the effects of the Maximize Spell metamagic feat to an evocation spell you cast without adding any additional casting time for the spell. The spell’s effective level does not change but you may only use this power once per day. You may not use this power in conjunction with the actual Maximize Spell feat. Energy Burst (Su) At 20th level, you may send a burst of energy (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) chosen when you initiate this power as a standard action. Everyone within 50 feet of you suffers 20d6 points of energy damage, though a Reflex save is allowed for half. The DC is equal to10 + ½ your class level + your Charisma modifier. You are not damaged by the burst. You may use this ability once per day. If you are reduced to negative hit points you may also trigger this power as a free action even if you have already used this power within the last 24 hours. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited